One Step Closer
by ClatoLover
Summary: Angelina Johnson was never the same since her boyfriend, Fred Weasley died. But maybe, an unexpected encounter with his brother, George Weasley could lead to a whole new chapter of her life. But will the haunting memories cause her to run away from what she has now?


One Step Closer

**Okay, my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know, exciting! I was always doing Hunger Games, but this interested me a bit. One Step Closer is set after the battle, and everyone has made his or her way in the world. It is set in Angelina or George's POV, and is about their love afterwards. Please enjoy! **

**ANGELINA POV**

"Come on Angelina, the game's about to start!" my best friend Alicia Spinnet yelled.

It was only two years after the huge battle of Hogwarts. I was at a quidditch match with my two best friends, Katie and Alicia.

"Come on, come on!" Alicia begged. "I think Ginny just got a goal!"

We grabbed a seat, and drank butterbeer with our warm scarves on. Ginny Potter, Harry's wife-to-be was a world-class quidditch player. Their wedding was in a month, and I was invited. "Why doesn't Ernie just ask me? I mean, we've been dating for more than two years now, so why can't he just bring up the courage?" Alicia was talking about her boyfriend, the handsome Ernie MacMillan, one of their past class-mates from Hufflepuff.

"Well, I'm glad I got past the waiting period," Katie said, sipping butterbeer.

Katie was married to a muggle from Turkey, named Alib. And me, Angelina Johnson, wasn't even dating anyone.

I guess it's because I would feel bad about Fred. I still get tears in my eyes when I think about Fred. We were so close; we'd even talked about marriage. It was only really a month before he was going to ask me, and then he had to die. I still remember him, haunting me, asking me to marry him. I have dreams all the time of him, a ghostly figure, standing over me. "Marry me, Angelina," he'd whisper.

"Yes. I will," I murmur, leaning inward.

"Marry me," he'd say again.

"Yes Fred, I promise I will!" I'd say.

"Marry me," he'd say again, gradually fading away until there was nothing there. That's what it was, absolutely nothing. Katie and Alicia did all they could to support me, but even they couldn't keep the pain away.

"What? Why is George Weasley here?" Katie whispers.

I spin around to see George edging his way through the rows. He appears to be alone.

I don't like looking at George, it brings back the nightmares. But it also brings back the happy memories.

Then I notice that he's heading my way.

I try to hide myself, but he walks over. "Hi," he says gloomily. "Are you well?"

I gulp. "Good, yes I'm well. You?"

"Oh I'm fantastic," he says bitterly.

"Listen, George-" I begin.

"Look, I don't want to hear about Fred. He's dead, nothing can change that. So I don't need your pity."

"No!" I exclaim. "I mean, do you want to go to lunch sometime?"

Alicia and Katie gasp. "Really?" he asks, widening his eyes.

"Yes," I say firmly. "As friends."

"Okay, how does this Friday sound?" he asks.

"Perfect," I nod quickly.

"Well," he says. "See you on Friday!"

"See you on Friday!"

"I'll pick you up at 12.00 at your house, okay?" he says.

"12.00. That would be wonderful," I gush.

He walks away, leaving me very confused.

"Oh my goodness Angie, you asked George Weasley out! On a date! With him!" Alicia gasped.

"No I didn't! Honestly, we're just friends!" I say hurriedly.

Katie and Alicia give each other that look.

"Angie, you know he's Fred's brother…" Katie says kindly.

I feel a lump rising in my throat. "I know. That's why I'm doing it."

Did I make the right decision? Will I bear the pain of staring at George for a couple of hours?" Friday couldn't come fast enough. I walk home from the quidditch match into my loveable apartment.

I love my apartment. I love the musky, dank smell of the carpet and the granny-like wallpaper. Many would say it's very out-dated, but I love it. The kitchen is country style, with tacky fridge magnets. I step into my shower, and step out again, my hair wet. I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Your favourite? Tell me through the power of reviews! I will continue, so please review! As I said, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so give me some credit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**


End file.
